Character Design
James Bouin 1702898 Breadcrumbs of Deception is set in a Renaissance era in a Scotland-like kingdom. This meaning the art for this game will have to respect certain criterias proper to this period and environment. Meaning the clear majority of the landscape will be forests and fields. NPCs except the wealthy families will be farmers or black-smiths. Each one of the 6 families are assimilated to a defined sphere of activity and therefore assigned to an art-design specific to this same field. The art should be eloquent enough that the player could guess which family which is just by looking at them. Ditchet family: The Ditchet family is well known for their farming techniques. They are close to the people and the artwork for this family reflects it. The Ditchet family is neither dressed like peasants, nor like rich and wealthy people. They are middle-class farmers who stay humble and attached to their roots and did not pick up the manners of wealthy people such as the Wells family. This meaning most of their clothes are dirty from working in the fields and cooking. Most of them are slightly overweight to underline the fact they are food-suppliers. Gerard family: The Gerard family is both respected and feared in the kingdom for their influence, which involves some straight and serious facial traits and postures. Their priority is the protection of the kingdom over the "emotions" of the people, meaning that they will most likely wear dark straight clothes over pink dresses. They pay attention to details, so their clothes and hair are perfectly clean and tight. Their faces don't show many emotions. Wells family: The Wells family is the wealthiest family in the kingdom after the King. Which means they dress to impress, but not as extravagant as the Carnon family, because they are bankers and business makes them serious. They wear a lot of jewellery and have many cherished children. As a wealthy family, they like to look over the lower class with disdain, meaning they would have scornful facial traits and manners. Arhnold family: The Arhnold family was a key family in the kingdom's past thanks to their military decision and wisedom, gaining them a special notoriety towards the people aswell as the kind himself. They wear uniforms, ornements, hats and large capes to communicate their wisedom and power even to people who do not know them, in a very humble way. They have a strong, fixed gaze, their eyes pierce whoever looks into them, which adds to their persona. Carnon family: The Carnon family is the entertaining family of the kingdom: through huge parties, art and jesters. They have iconic and friendly facial traits and communicate many emotions through them. They wear extravagant, wild clothing, with many different colors and shapes, making them easy to identify as entertainers. Searlas family: The Searlas family is the wisedom of the kindgom. They are the King's tutors and stand out through their knwoledge and influence. Much like the Arhnold family, they like to wear hats and capes, but also eyeglasses. They dress in dark simple clothing and are also very humble-looking people, who don't have the desdain of the Gerard family. What makes the Searlas family special is their calm manners, very comprehensive and caring for the surroundings. They are also very religious and wear crosses. King: The King has very distinctive clothing proper to kings in this period: wide and heavy leathers. He wears capes, hats, ornements, and everybody can tell he is the king just by looking at him. As the King is very old, he has a grey beard and many wrinckles. He walks and speaks slowly. His facial traits show his steerability: at his old age, he relies a lot on the people he trusts to make his decisions. Finally'', the player'': The player plays an advisor to the king. He is a well-educated young man who has gained the King's trust through good advices and loyalty. He is a handsome and polite man who has a large influence on the King. He wears sophisticated dark clothing with very few ornaments so the King doesn't get jealous.